Overleg:HSL1
Ik denk aan een ondergrondse lijn onder het centrum door richting de Oude Wijk. Dit was mijn idee: Maar wat had jij in gedachten? - Martijn 8 mei 2007 06:07 (UTC) :Ik weet dat je het tegen Robin hebt, maar ik vind het leuk bedacht. Bucurestean 8 mei 2007 13:14 (UTC) ::Mijn ideetje: 8 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) :::Dat vind ik nog beter! Misschien ook een afslag voor Wikistad-Noord en Wikistad-VillawijkCentrum/Winkelwijk? Bucurestean 8 mei 2007 17:10 (UTC) :En nu mijn voorstel: Bucurestean 8 mei 2007 17:23 (UTC) ::Even vergeten, er is nu ook behoefte aan een bos buiten Wikistad. (Overleg:Begraafplaats van Wikistad) Bucurestean 8 mei 2007 17:32 (UTC) :::Onder de luchthaven misschien? 8 mei 2007 18:02 (UTC) ::Ik zou eerst beginnen met mijn plan (als iedereen dat goed vindt), en als er nood is aan nieuwe wegen, kunnen we jouw plan gebruiken. 8 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) :::Ziet er allemaal goed uit, zal ik dan eens aan de metro beginnen? - Martijn 8 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) ::::Ja, ik denk het wel 8 mei 2007 18:01 (UTC) :::::Aii... ik had net allemaal kaartjes gemaakt en die moet ik nu weer veranderen.. Bucurestean 8 mei 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::::::Dat hoeft toch niet? Zoveel is er toch niet veranderd. 8 mei 2007 18:24 (UTC) :::::Ik had nog een ideetje, uitbreiden van "Wikistadslijn" tot aan de HSL zodat je snel naar de vervoerswijk e.d. kan vanaf de hsl - zie kaartje. - Martijn 8 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) ::::::Voel je vrij en ga je gang! Bucurestean 9 mei 2007 11:32 (UTC) :Met die kaartjes maakt misschien niet zo veel uit, je hoeft wat mij betreft niet op alle kaartjes die wegen rechts in te tekenen. Ik zal morgen de metro uit gaan werken. - Martijn 8 mei 2007 18:55 (UTC) ::(dat wordt donderdag trouwens, morgen ben ik er niet Martijn 8 mei 2007 19:23 (UTC)) Sorry dat ik me hier even bij moei, maar 'k vraag me af of dit niet wat veel van het goeie is? 9 mei 2007 11:01 (UTC) :Nee joh, meer kansen om uit te groeien tot een metropool ;-). Bucurestean 9 mei 2007 11:31 (UTC) Voorstel van Martijn alleen dan met een stuk bos ten zuiden van de Luchthaven voor de Begraafplaats van Wikistad. Bucurestean 9 mei 2007 11:43 (UTC) :Ziet er goed uit. :P 9 mei 2007 11:45 (UTC) Laten we dit maar als voorlopig ontwerp beschouwen - Martijn 10 mei 2007 08:40 (UTC) Uitbreiding spoorwegennet in noordelijke en zuidelijke richting. Maar ik zal eerst eens beginnen aan de N1 Het tweede voorstel van Martijn maar dan met een N-weg door Wikistad, er moet toch een grote weg zijn die door Wikistad gaat (en zeker door het centrum)? Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 06:39 (UTC) Ik vind het goed 15 mei 2007 06:53 (UTC) :Waarom heten die dingen eigenlijk N-wegen? Ik stel het volgende systeem voor: :*A-weg: Snelwegen e.d. (A komt dan niet van Autoweg maar van een rang) :*B-weg: Minder snelle wegen... ik bedoel wegen om de stad heen zoals de N1 in onze plannen :*C-weg: Wegen door een stad zoals jij vanochtend voorstelde. :Bij de A- en B- wegen maak ik dan sjablonen zoals bij de spoorwegen (Gebruiker:Martijn/klad) en de C-wegen niet, dat zijn dan wegen met veel aftakkingen zoals de weg door het centrum heen. : 15 mei 2007 13:34 (UTC) ::Kaartje zie ook hier: Gebruiker:Martijn/klad - 15 mei 2007 13:48 (UTC) :::Gebruiken jullie "N" niet? In NL (sorry) betekent dat "Nationale Weg", snappie? Ik vind "A" (autosnelwegen) en "N" (nationale wegen dus) veel mooier dan A, B, C, eerlijk gezegd. Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 15:08 (UTC) ::::Ja ik ben ook nederlander en ik weet dat het nationale weg betekent, maar ik wil naast A en N in ieder geval nog iets anders. Ik denk dat die weg door het centrum beter geen N-weg kan heten, dat die dan toch meer vrijliggende wegen zijn met minder zijstraten en zo. ::::Dus A-weg = autosnelweg, N-weg = nationale weg en de rest gewoon overige wegen, waarvan sommigen dan wel belangrijker zijn voor het regionale verkeer. 15 mei 2007 16:02 (UTC) :::::In België zijn er ook E-wegen (bv. E314) ;-) 15 mei 2007 16:06 (UTC) ::::::Die zijn er in Nederland ook, dat zijn europese wegen; autowegen hebben hier vaak 2 nummers, de A67 (Nederlands nummer) en E34 (Europees nummer), en de europeese gaat dus door in belgië en duitsland. - 15 mei 2007 16:11 (UTC) :Sinds 14 augustus 2007 gebeurde hier niets meer mee. Wordt dit nog verder uitgewerkt ? Lars 29 jan 2008 08:05 (UTC) ::Is wel de bedoeling... ik ben nog steeds bezig met de nieuwe kaarten :-) 29 jan 2008 08:36 (UTC) :::OK. Lars 29 jan 2008 14:51 (UTC)